1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for the clarification of bodies of water such as ponds and lakes.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various compositions and products have been proposed for use in clarifying bodies of water such as ponds and lakes.
Most such compositions are toxic, disturbing natural flora and fauna, upsetting ecological balance, and potentially leading to demise of the aquatic ecosystem.
Further, such compositions are typically selective for use in a specific bottom soil type environment such as for silt only, clay only, sand only, etc.
Also, previously proposed compositions have lacked an adequate degree of solubility requiring use of excessive amounts to achieve desired levels of the composition in water systems.
Therefore, there has been defined a need for a water clarification composition which has virtually no toxic effect, is enhanced in its solubility in water and which is suitable for use in a wide range of bottom soil type environments in decreased amount due to enhanced solubility thereof.